Identity Crisis
by TheAwesomeSaucyNinja
Summary: "I barely dared to breathe as I pressed my ear to the door to listen better. Prince was… female? In real life, Prince was actually a woman? And even more confusing, had Prince just said Feng Lan? As in, my student Feng Lan?" GuiXFeng Lan
1. Unraveled Deception

IN GAME:

**Prince:**

"You are magnificent as always, Highness, even while drenched in your enemy's blood," Gui cooed at me after I had slain the mob we had attacked. I shot him a look that clearly said _Say one more word and it's _your _blood I'll be drenched in._

I flicked the blood from my blade and cleaned it in the grass before returning it to its sheath. "Come on Gui, we should rejoin the group. We've wandered too far chasing this mob. Plus, being alone with you makes me queasy." Gui looked very obviously upset that we were going to return so soon.

I PMed Lolidragon to ask where they were so we could find our way back. Her response came back a few seconds later:

**We're already heading back to Infinite City. YuLian said you could fend for yourself and to find your own way back. Wicked is mad that you and Gui ran off, as well. **

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I guess we're walking back alone, then. They've already headed back." I looked back at Gui to find that he was beaming at the idea of walking back together.

"Come, Your Highness. If the idea of walking causes you to sigh, I will carry you!" Gui exclaimed, running towards me with outstretched arms. My eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Did he have no self-control? As soon as he got close enough I sent him flying with an uppercut to the chin.

I changed my mind about walking and called out to Sunshine with a PM, telling him to bring the carpet around and pick us up. He came around after a few short minutes and by that time, Gui was able to sit up again, but he had a nasty bruise forming along his jaw. I almost felt sorry, but he had deserved it.

**Gui:**

The carpet ride back to Infinite City was silent except for Sunshine's constant questions, which Prince and I both tuned out. Prince looked agitated, and I wished I could do something for him. I normally would have let him beat me up, but seeing how far away from the ground we were, I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. The thought of free falling until I smashed on the ground 200 yards below wasn't exactly pleasing.

After we landed and rejoined the group in Infinite Palace Prince was immediately taken from me by Wicked, whom I glared daggers at. I watched them as they both stared sternly at each other, obviously having a PM conversation that they didn't want people to overhear. From my outsider's point of view it looked a lot like a father giving his rebellious child a good talk about why running off with shady people like me was bad. This staring contest between them went on for a minute or two before Prince turned on his heels and left the main hall for his chambers. Wicked huffed before following after Prince. I was fuming. I didn't know what they had said, but it was obvious that Wicked had upset my precious Prince.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked Wicked icily, grabbing his arm before he left the room.

"Prince wants to talk to me. _Privately,_" Wicked retorted, looking smug. I felt shiver run down my spine and I reluctantly let go of Wicked's arm when I heard my name called by Lolidragon. Before I could even start running away, she and Ice Phoenix had grabbed me by the arms and started dragging me to the dressing rooms to try on a new outfit.

"Just this one?" I asked, surprised that the girls had only one outfit for me to try on. It had fit and apparently looked good enough for even Lolidragon's eyes to turn to hearts. I could have sworn that I heard Ice Phoenix murmur "Bishie!"

"Just that one," Lolidragon answered, snapping back to reality. "Here's Prince's new stuff. He ran off before we could get him. Could you give it to him?" I nodded and held the bundle of clothing that I was handed.

As soon as I had changed back into my normal clothes I dashed towards Prince's chambers, glad that I had found an excuse to interrupt Wicked's alone time with him. As I drew close to Prince's rooms I could hear the noise of a heated argument from behind the closed door.

"Stop treating me like a helpless little girl, Wicked!"

"But you _are_ a girl!"

"Not in-game! In Second Life, I'm Prince. Prince is a totally different person from Feng Lan!"

I barely dared to breathe as I pressed my ear to the door to listen better. Prince was… female? In real life, Prince was actually a woman? And even more confusing, had Prince just said Feng Lan? As in, my _student_ Feng Lan who I had gone on a date with?

"It's my duty to protect you, Xiao Lan," Wicked continued earnestly

"I don't need protection, Zhou-gege. I can take care of myself!"

"Xiao—"

"It's _Prince_. Get out of my way, Wicked."

I could tell the argument was coming to an end and ducked out of sight before Prince opened the door and walked out. Quietly, I waited for Wicked to leave as well. When I heard both sets of footsteps fade into the distance I stole back into Prince's chambers and set the bundle of clothing on his (her?) bed before leaving the opposite way that Prince had to avoid meeting him (her?) and Wicked. I wasn't avoiding Prince because he (she?) was mad, in fact, that was usually my cue to let him beat me up to vent; I was avoiding him because I had some things I had to think over.

* * *

><p>Hello 12 Prince fans, Ninja here! This is my first FanFic that's I've written and I hope you'll take the time to review my work. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I apologize to any Wicked fans who may have stumbled upon this FanFic, because you're out of luck. I'm a Gui Girl. ;D


	2. Pressing Thoughts

HOLY CRAB NUGGETS! People are actually reading my stuff? :O  
>More than that, some people are even taking the time to review?<br>This might be sudden, but... I love you guys.  
>OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY, I KNOW! You want the story! I'll shut up now!<p>

* * *

><p>IN-GAME:<p>

Gui:

Prince was Feng Lan? I almost couldn't believe it. No, scratch that, I really couldn't believe it. In that one moment of accidental eavesdropping my mind mad collapsed on itself and was pretty much incapable of any kind of coherent thought.

As I was walking back to the main hall the first thing I thought of when I was able to string together words again was that Second Life and every other MMORPG out there that I had known of didn't allow sex-changes. Of course, anyone who saw Prince would be left speechless, which might have been how Feng Lan had gotten away with it. The second thing I thought was: _So that's why none of the boys in my class except Yang Ming looked like Prince. Yang Ming is Feng Lan's twin. And none of the boys would look like Prince if Prince was actually a girl in real life. _The more I thought about the reality of Prince being a woman, the more relieved I was. Since I'd never actually been attracted to men, Prince being the one and only exception, it made the idea of me loving Prince a whole lot easier on me.

It was the next thought that made me stop in my tracks and unable to breathe. I had actually gone on a _date_ with Prince. Well, with Feng Lan, but she was the true Prince. I started to wonder why she had wanted to go on the date with me in the first place, since Prince's favorite pastime was causing me pain. Had she hoped I would recognize her? Naturally, since I was only interested in Prince and Prince was male, I wouldn't go trying to compare the girls in my class to Prince. Had she been testing if I really loved Prince? She had asked if the person I loved was Prince and if I would regret the fact that he was male. With the extremely bard-like response I had given her, she had to understand that my feelings were true. I wondered, had she been disappointed that I hadn't recognized her or wasn't taking the same interest in her that I had in Prince?

REAL LIFE:

_**BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!**_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing at me. I slapped the snooze button lazily annoyed that I'd set the alarm earlier than normal, therefore having less time in Second Life. It was necessary, though, as I'd been putting off grading papers and needed the extra time before my class.

Having brushed my hair and teeth, I was looking over the papers while eating breakfast, sorely tempted to just give them all a B+ and forget about actually grading them when I reached Feng Lan's essay. Gently caressing the first page, I sighed. Would I actually like the real Prince?

Feng Lan:

Was it just me, or was I being called on more than usual? I would normally just listen and doodle, trying not to call attention to myself and joining in Jing's futile efforts to keep Yun quiet; but now I was being called on to read and answer questions more than anyone else in the class. It made me uncomfortable. As I spoke, Professor Min would just stare at me, like he wasn't actually calling on me to hear the answer. Perhaps I was just paranoid. If Gui hadn't figured out I was Prince by now, he was to dense to ever figure it out. Still, there was an uneasy feeling that had settled at the bottom of my stomach and refused to leave.

Okay, it wasn't just me. After the fourth day of this torture by way of Bishie Professor, the rest of the girls in the class had started to glare jealous daggers at me and that was proof enough for me that this wasn't all in my head. I had already made up with Zhuo-gege and apologized for shouting at him. Though he was overbearing, he meant well. And since then he had started to pick me up from class and walk home with Yang Ming and I.

"Ling Bin isn't coming today," Yang Ming called out to me as I packed my books away into my bag.

"Oh," I responded, slightly upset. Though I was still unsure if I could return Zhuo-gege's romantic feelings for me, I enjoyed his company and liked him as a friend.

"I'll be outside, Lan," Yang Ming said as he left, leaving me alone in the classroom. Not wanted to be the last person to leave and have to be in the same room along with Professor Min, I hurriedly shoved the rest of my stuff into my bag and started walking as quickly as I could to the door when I heard Professor Min's voice.

"Feng Lan, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked me before I could escape. I broke out in a cold sweat as I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes professor? Is this about my paper?" I asked, hoping it really was about school and had nothing to do with Prince.

"Actually, I found your paper very well-written; but no, this isn't school related." I felt my heart drop and I knew I should be fleeing for my life right then.

Gui:

I felt a little bad for Feng Lan. I was calling on her so much, mostly just so I could have an excuse to stare at her and find similarities between her and Prince. While they were so different, they did share a lot of features. They spoke the same way, they had the same eyes, and they both bit their lip when they were thinking. The more I looked at her, the more I saw that she truly was Prince. The more I saw she was Prince, the more I wanted to look at her. I had contemplated approaching her after class, but that idiot Zhuo Ling Bin was always waiting for her outside the classroom like a loyal puppy. Whenever she reached him he smiled like a fool and became way more animated than Wicked had ever been known to be.

"Ling Bin isn't coming today." I looked up from my desk to see Yang Ming calling out to Feng Lan as she packed away her things. She looked a little disappointed, but I was ecstatic. Feng Lan finished packing her things into her bag while I mustered up the nerve to talk to her. If I chickened out at the last moment I could say it was school related, right?

"Feng Lan," I started, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked extremely nervous as she asked me if it had something to do with her paper. I responded that it didn't.

"Actually, Feng Lan, I wanted to ask you out on a date." I flashed my brightest smile at her, hoping she wasn't as publically violent as she was in-game.

Feng Lan was very obviously startled. "But, I thought you said that you liked Prince."

"I do, but don't you think we hit it off well last time? Let's give it another go."

Feng Lan stuttered for a few seconds before nodding her head. I smiled again, trying not to laugh, and watched as she dashed out of the room as quickly as she could.


	3. The YinYang Date

REAL LIFE:

**Feng Lan:**

"You're going on a date with Professor Min?" Jing asked, appalled.

"Don't remind me," I groaned as I lay sprawled face-down on the carpeting of my living room.

Yun poked my side, apparently not reading the atmosphere and noticing that I was in mental agony. "Why did you say yes if you don't want to go?"

"I don't know. What else could I have said?" I rolled over and sat up, slumping onto our coffee table. "I don't know if he knows I'm Prince yet, but why else would he have asked me out? I doubt he's asking me out because he really likes me."

"My advice," Yun continued, looking authoritative, "Go on this date. When he takes you out to eat, feel free to completely clean out his wallet."

"You're heartless, even to your fellow man. Are you really a boy?" Jing asked incredulously.

"Siiiisssss, make me dinner!" Yang Ming whined from his room.

"And, that's our cue to go," Jing said and she yanked Yun to his feet. "Bye, Lan!"

As Jing and Yun let themselves out of the house I turned my attention to the kitchen, deciding to make something from scratch so it would take longer and I could torture my brother a little. I chose to make stir-fry and gathered the necessary pans and food items. As I was slicing a cooked chicken breast into slices my cell started to ring. I saw it was from Zhuo-gege and held the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I continued slicing.

"Hey, Zhuo-gege. What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything this Friday. I was thinking we could go see that new movie after your last class is over."

"Mm, I've already got plans," I responded uncomfortably, hesitant to tell him that I had plans with his sworn enemy.

"Oh, I see. What kind of plans?"

"Just, you know, normal plans… Oh, I gotta go. The food's burning!"

"Xaio Lan, wait!"

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket, hoping he wouldn't call again. Though I was starting to realize more and more that I couldn't return his romantic feelings, I still couldn't break his heart by telling him I was going on a date with Gui.

**Gui:**

It had been decided that we would meet on Friday after my class let out at a little ice cream shop that Feng Lan liked. I was extremely glad that she hadn't opted for going out to dinner because I knew that she ate just like she did as Prince. The first time we had gone on a date (though I wasn't sure that one actually counted) she had gotten me to spend 800 TWD on her dinner and she'd consumed it in a mere ten minutes. Maybe she was more like Prince than I had thought.

I checked my watch, wondering if she would actually come. I had cleaned up my desk as fast as I could and rushed to our meeting place, arriving earlier than anticipated.

"Professor?"

I looked up to see Feng Lan peering at me. She was wearing a white blouse over jeans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked nervous.

"Shall we go in?" I asked, pulling the door open for her.

After we got to the front and started to order, I again realized just how much Feng Lan ate. I just got a scoop of strawberry in a cup, but Feng Lan got a total of seven scoops, each a different flavor, in a waffle cone.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that before it melts?" I asked incredulously, watching as she joyfully bit her ice cream. She shrugged and we left the shop, going for a walk around town. After a while, Feng Lan seemed to relax, joking and laughing. I had stopped comparing her to Prince, instead enjoying the company of Feng Lan herself. I was caring less and less that she was Prince.

"I'm having a really good time, Professor Min," Feng Lan said with sparkling eyes as she finished off her cone.

"Call me Gui." It bugged me every time she addressed me as 'Professor Min'. She could afford to be a little less formal, seeing as we were on a date and all.

"Alright, but you have to call me Xiao Lan, then."

I grinned brightly, feeling extremely smug that she was allowing me to call her the same thing Zhuo Ling Bin called her. "I can do that," I chuckled, nearing the crosswalk.

The next three seconds were pure panic and adrenaline.

**Feng Lan:**

"Xiao Lan!"

I barely had time to turn and see why Gui was screaming at me before he had grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the street as a car flew past, swerving around dangerously.

"Idiot drunk," Gui murmured, holding me against his body with one arm as he pulled out his phone and called the authorities, reciting the make of the car and what he had seen of the license plate. He hung up and looked down at me as I stood, shaking out of shock. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, still clinging onto Gui for dear life, felling as though I would collapse if I let go of him. He wrapped both of his arms around me and held me tightly, murmuring what were probably reassuring words, but I didn't hear them.

Gui walked me home, keeping an eye on me and making sure I was calming down as dusk started to settle in. I barely noticed anything that was happening until Gui started laughing about a block from my house. It started off as a small chuckle before turning into roaring peals of laughter. I snapped back to reality and stared at him, wondering if he was finally going into shock.

"You- (laugher) you really are… (snort) just like you seem… (gaffaw) in-game. Xiao Lan … (chortle) is really as ditzy… (laugher) as Prince!" Gui collapsed onto the sidewalk, still overcome with laughter.

I flushed, my face becoming red as a ripe tomato. "How did you find out?" I demanded, kicking Gui in the stomach as he rolled around on the ground. It didn't have the same effect as it would have in-game. In Second Life, Gui would have been on top of one of the buildings with that kick. In real life, I doubted that I'd even give him a bruise.

Gui calmed down, gasping for air. He regained his composure and stood back up, though he was still unable to wipe his idiotic grin off his face. I slapped him to assist in its departure. It worked. "Sorry, Xiao Lan. I know I told you I wouldn't go snooping to find out who you really were, but I found out on accident. I swear," He promised, looking at me pleadingly. He was using the same pitiful expression that he had worn when I'd kissed Ice Phoenix and Fairsky but not him. I glared at him, reminding myself to give him a good thrashing in-game.

"You only asked me out because I'm Prince, right?" I asked, trying not to look downcast and failing.

"Well, yes. I wanted to know who the real Prince was. If Xiao Lan is the true Prince, than I like you even more now."

I blushed again, looking at anything but Gui. "But, I'm a girl. Aren't you… you know?"

"I told you once that I would love you no matter what. Gender, race, age… None of it means anything when it comes to me and my Prince… To me and Xiao Lan."

There I was: being looked right in the eyes by a total bishie who had just announced that he loved me. He reached up to brush his fingers over my cheek and, before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist and we just stood there, lips interlocked for what seemed like forever.

But it all ended too soon.

"Xiao Lan, is that—" I jumped away from Gui like the he was going to burn me and turned to see Zhuo-gege, looking like he'd just heard that his grandmother had died.

"Zhuo-gege, please— Wait! Zhuo-gege!" I called, watching helplessly as the boy who was like my older brother ran away. "I think you should go, Gui," I said sternly. Gui just nodded and left in the opposite direction of Zhuo-gege.

I ran after Zhuo-gege for an hour or so before giving up and going home.

"Siiissss! Make me dinner! You've been gone with that bishie professor all day! I'm so hungry!" Yang Ming whined.

"Make your own dinner, you lazy pig," I grumbled before going to my room and collapsing on my bed. I supposed that the day that had been going so perfectly had taken a bad turn for some balance. The Ying-Yang effect. Still, I thought the day's bad had totally obliterated the good. I'd probably broken Zhuo-gege and I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to me again.

Without bothering to change my clothing, I flopped down on my bed and slipped on my Second Life sleep mask.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly after I wrote and re-read this chapter did I realize just how cheesy and mushy it is. I admit that I almost deleted it all and restarted. Sadly, my friends thought otherwise. They loved it, so I wasn't allowed to scrap the chapter. I will continue writing this mushy FanFic, but I swear to the gods of writing and shounen manga that I will make the next chapter have a lot of action!<em>

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my mush. _


	4. Love is War

REAL LIFE:

Gui:

That idiot Ling Bin. I could have gone through life perfectly happy without ever meeting him. One unfortunate run-in with him as I walked Xiao Lan home and everything had fallen apart. She'd sent me on my merry way and went chasing after him. I was fuming as I walked home, despising every inch on Zhuo Ling Bin. Why should Xiao Lan care about him? _Still,_ I thought lightly touching my lips, _shouldn't I be happy that I—not Ling Bin—was the one she was kissing?_

IN-GAME:

Gui:

"Guiliastes, you scum!"

That was the first thing I heard upon entering Second Life.

Then, I was punched. Right in the middle of Infinite City's square.

I stumbled back away from Wicked, rubbing the spot of my jaw where he had punched me. _He must have been waiting for me to log on, _I realized.

"Please, Wicked. Take this like a man. Don't throw a tantrum," I said scornfully, though I probably would have been the same way if I was in his spot. "I'm in love with Xiao-Lan, and she accepts my love."

Wicked, who had already been looking like he wanted me dead, looked about five times at scary at this point. He grabbed me by the collar of my bard robes and lifted his fist. I wriggled and squirmed, cursing my weakness as a bard. "How dare you call her Xiao-Lan! Don't address her so familiarly!"

"She told me to call her that," I said, tensing in anticipation of the punch. I got beat up be Prince so often, it shouldn't matter that Wicked hit me. I had still won our love-rivalry after all.

Though it was still early in the night, there were still a handful of people in the square who were watching Wicked's outburst and murmuring among themselves.

"Xiao Lan? Who's that? I thought they liked Prince?"

"Did they finally stop liking boys?"

"I hope so, it's such a waste for Bishies like them!"

"Why are they fighting over the same girl, though? Are they just destined to be love rivals?"

Wicked dropped his fist and leaned in closer to me. "I am going to rip you apart. I'm going to kill you until you his level one. And after that, I'll pull you limb from limb slowly before killing you again." His gaze was venomous. He probably meant it, and to tell the truth, I wasn't looking forward to the pain.

Then, I had a stupid idea. I reached down and grabbed Wicked's sword, pulling it out of its sheath. Wicked was startled, loosening his hold on me, and I was able to get out of his grasp. I held the sword up, doing my best to look calm and like I knew what the heck I was doing. Truth was, I was realizing just how stupid my idea had really been. I couldn't fight as a warrior; I was a bard with no physical strength to speak of. My agility was low, as well. The only high stats I had were intelligence, wisdom, and charisma; which were all completely useless in this situation.

"Don't make me kill you, Wicked." I did my best to exude confidence, but it was obvious that my charade was being seen right through.

"You couldn't kill a level one slime!" Wicked retorted, pulling one of his older swords out of his inventory and pointing it at me. With lightning speed, Wicked stuck at me. I barely parried and was forced back. I was only able to evade a few attacks, but I was able to push any vital attacks far enough away that they hit the less important parts of me. My arms were so beaten up that I was hardly able to hold the sword aloft anymore. It didn't help that it weighed about ten pounds. No wonder warriors had such high strength, their weapons weighed a ton.

I made a desperate slash at Wicked's neck, but in the moment where I was unable to protect myself, Wicked stabbed me through the abdomen. Even though pain was only 30% in the game, I was still in agony.

"Don't you dare touch Xiao Lan again," Wicked hissed at me as he yanked his sword from my body and kicked me to the ground. I fell without resistance and lay dying in the dirt.

Just then, as Wicked was picking up his sword and walking away, something cool was pressed into my hand. I looked over to see Prince handing me a heath potion and staring coolly at Wicked.

Prince:

I log in one measly hour after Gui and he goes and picks a fight with Wicked? He was more of an idiot than I had thought. I had only logged on in time to see the end of the match and was much too far away from them to stop Wicked's sword from cutting right through Gui. I rushed over as fast as I could, grabbing one of my spare heath potions. I kneeled at Gui's side, pressing the potion into his hand as he lay bleeding, thanking Buddah/Allah/God/whoever that he hadn't turned into white light yet. I looked up icily at Wicked, I didn't care that he was like a brother; he had gone too far with this stupid love rivalry.

"The only one allowed to beat up Gui is me, Wicked." I stood tall, my face and attitude that of the Blood Elf, but this time it wasn't just for show. I was pretty much furious and had been around just long enough to hear some people in the crowd asking each other who the heck Xiao Lan was. They'd made it all about me as Xiao Lan to a point where I, as Prince, couldn't give them a good beating about fighting over me.

**I was teaching him a lesson, Xiao Lan. ** I heard Wicked over the PM channel. PMs annoyed me, I preferred to yell at people for real and in person, but in this case it was necessary.

**For what?** I demanded, unsheathing my sword. It was true that death and pain in-game meant nothing in real life, but I was going to give Wicked the beating of his virtual life if he didn't have a damn good reason for slaughtering Gui.

**For kissing you! That dirty pervert is going to pay! **

I later felt horrible for what I said after that, but I was so ticked off at that point that I was able to break his heart and still be prepared to give him a thrashing without any sign of mercy.

**I. Kissed. Him.**

I launched my attack at him, thrusting at his heart. He parried halfheartedly, not willing to attack me back. I continued to attack and he blocked and retreated, showing no signs of taking the offensive. He wasn't giving his all, making me even more furious. I swiped at him, stabbed at him, and even managed to punch him right in the eye. Still, he didn't attack. With a roar I knocked him to the ground, sword poised over his neck, foot firmly holding him on the ground; prepared to kill.

"Do you hate me?" Wicked asked in defeat, his voice no louder than a whisper. "All I wanted was for you to be safe. I love you."

Now what he had just said there, that was a _really_ unfair attack. The words felt like arrows being shot into my stomach. "Wicked…" I couldn't say anything more than his name before a lump rose in my throat and tears blurred my vision. My anger melted away, I couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes.

**I just can't love you like that. **I couldn't say it out loud, but I could manage a PM without busting into sobs.

Wicked nodded and looked away. **That's okay.**

I sheathed my sword, tearing my eyes away from Wicked and walking over to Gui, who had healed himself up enough to be able to stand. Satisfied that he was alive, I brushed past him and continued to Yun and Jing's house. That was the only place I could hide and not be bothered by the rest of the Odd Squad or my lordly duties. I just needed my best friends.

* * *

><p>Please forgive this poor procastinator's soul for taking so long to update. Better late then never, though. :P<br>Anyway, I'm thinking one or two more chapters to wrap our lovely little drama up. I'll try to finish writing the next chapter and post it within a few days.

~Ninja


	5. Spilled Beans

**Ah, the next chapter. I think that my little story here may be going on for longer than I thought. I thought that I would be able to move through my plot!points faster than I'm doing. Also, I realized that Lolidragon (who happens to be my favorite character right after Gui) really hadn't made much of an appearance. Sorry Lolidragon! I gave you a chunk of this chapter! +hearts+  
><strong>

**Also, I'm quite excited because I got to add a new Point of View in this chapter! :D  
>I had so much fun with expanding outside of Gui and Lan that I might add some of Yang Ming's PoV in the next chapter just for the heck of it! Hahaha!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REAL LIFE:<strong>

Feng Lan:

Turns out that Jing and Yun were less than helpful and just wouldn't leave me to bawl my eyes out. They had gotten on my nerves so much that I just decided to log off and bawl my eyes out in the real world with real tears. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up and not looking forward to going to the university and facing the world.

I rolled out of bed and slumped to the kitchen where I started making breakfast. There was nothing to look forward to doing today, not seeing Gui at class, not walking home with Zhuo-gege, definitely not logging into Second Life and getting yelled at by everyone for being MIA last night. I felt like cultivating mushrooms in a closet then eating a couple tubs of ice cream and pouting all day.

"Siiiissss! Make me breakfast!" I heard my brother call from upstairs.

"I'm already making it you gluttonous bone-head!" I yelled back at him.

"Hypocrite!"

He was absolutely right, so I didn't say anything back. I shoved an omelet at him after he had sat at the table, scarfed down my own share, then retreated to my room to prepare myself for the day.

**IN GAME:**  
>School had been trying. Jing and Yun still wouldn't shut up, I'd just barely escaped Gui after his class, and I hadn't even once caught a glimpse of Zhou-gege. Even so, the day out of the game was nothing compared to my telling off in Second Life. Swan Beauty didn't hold back in her lecture, telling me how irresponsible it was of me to shirk my duties as lord and how I should have given notice about not being around.<p>

"If it wasn't for the fact that you had logged off, we might have suspected you had taken another pleasure cruise to another continent!" Swan Beauty fumed over me as I sat in a chair in the middle of Infinite City's council room.

"I'm sorry." I said for the umpteenth time. I felt like a broken record, saying the same thing over and over again until it had lost its meaning.

"Leave Prince alone!" Gui exclaimed while Swan Beauty was taking a breath to fuel her next speech. "You don't know anything about his situation!"

"Well, Guiliastes, why don't you inform us about his special circumstance?" Swan Beauty challenged.

Gui looked down. "That is not for me to speak of."

"It's not a big deal, okay?" I blurted quickly, looking around the room at the Odd Squad and the members of Infinite City's higher council. "I was just a bit moody. I won't do it again. Sorry."

"Now, if you don't mind, I have clothes that Prince didn't wear yesterday," Lolidragon interrupted, pushing Gui and Swan Beauty aside so she could grab my arm and drag me away.

**What are you doing? **I PMed as she pulled me away from the council room and towards my chambers.

**Saving you, of course! **Lolidragon cackled. The evil sound of her words sending a chill down my spine. Was she really helping me or did she just want to see my male body in her specially designed, barely-any-cloth, outfits alone?

"Okie-dokie!" Lolidragon said as she shoved me into the inner rooms of my chambers and looked all the doors behind her. "Now, even if you scream, no one will hear you! We won't be bothered here!"

I paled, what was she planning to do with me? I thought she had lost interest in putting my virtue in danger. Surely she wouldn't try anything… bad, right? The more I thought about it, the more plausible the frightening idea became. "Oh my God, Lolidragon, you're not-!"

Lolidragon pushed me in the nearest chair and leaned over me with a scary smile. "Now, Prince… SPILL YOUR BEANS! What is going on with you that you haven't told me about?"

I blinked, stunned. So, she _wasn't _trying anything? I sighed in relief and slumped back in the chair.

After I had told her the whole story—explaining how the messed up love triangle had become even more screwed up than normal, how Gui had found out my secret, and answered any questions she asked—I suddenly thought of something slightly important. "Hey, where's Wicked?" I quickly checked the game's interface. "He's not even logged on."

"That's something else I wanted to ask, actually," Lolidragon said in response. "He logged out shortly after you did last night and hasn't logged back on since. You don't know anything about this?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he just doesn't want to see me. I _was_ kind of harsh to him. I'll talk to him at my university tomorrow and fix everything."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Lolidragon suddenly stood up from her own chair and threw a bundle at me. "Time to try on your clothing!" she said excitedly, pulling me to my feet.

"Wait, you really had stuff for me to try on?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup! Now go get changed!" She sent me off to the next room with a slap on my behind and a puff of breath in my ear that made me extremely uncomfortable.

**REAL LIFE:**

Ling Bin Zhou:

"_I just can't love you like that."_

I'd said that it was okay, but was it really? I'd been in love with her for eight years and she didn't return my feelings. I wondered if she remembered that she used to want to marry me, how she had proposed to me so innocently as a child. She wasn't a child anymore, though.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling fan as it spun around. My apartment felt so empty and lonely. I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Maybe it was better if I stayed away from Xiao Lan for a while, to let her think. I knew it was what I had to do, but the thought of not being with her after I'd found her again was agonizing. As much as I hated to admit it, if she was with Gui she would be safe, even if he was an idiot.

After a few hours of lying in bed, unable to sleep I gave up and went to my bathroom, downing a dose of gross-tasting cold medicine. I knew that I wasn't supposed to take medicine unless I really needed to be drugged, but the longer I stayed awake to think, the weaker my resolve to stay away from Xiao Lan was becoming.

Back in my bed, I started to feel the effect of the cold medicine as it kicked into action, making me drowsy. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep coming to take me. "I love you, Xaio Lan," I whispered. "Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided I like Ling Bin's PoV. I'm going to do more. :D<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I just have one more note to touch on before you all stop reading...<strong>  
><strong>I recently read the latest manhua chapter and kinda died. GuixPrince moment much? I was kinda of screaming for them to kiss (with odd looks coming from the rest of my family, of course) while reading. They didn't, which annoyed me, but it was so freaking adorable that I was pretty much floating around blissfully for the rest of that day. XD<strong>


	6. Problem Solved?

**Short story of why I took forever...  
>LAST WEEK:<br>**Me: Okay now before I log off my computer I should upload my new chappy to FF. :D  
>Dad: Okay, you guys are all grounded from all electronics!<br>Me: HOLYCRAPNO. WHYYYYY? D:  
>Dad: No one's doing their damn chores! *has a point*<br>Me: Can I just post-  
>Dad: NO.<br>Me: But I have to-  
>Dad: NO. Shut it down.<br>Me: *withers away to nothingness from lack of laptop*

**Anyway, that is why it took me almost two weeks. But, it's up now, so enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REAL LIFE:<strong>

**Feng Lan:**

Wake up. Make Breakfast. Get dressed. Live through another day at the university while trying to find Zhuo-gege.

Easy to-do list, right? Apparently not as easy as I had thought. I had caught a glimpse of Zhuo-gege a few times, but had been unable to apprehend him and talk to him. This cycle went on for a few days. It wasn't until right before Gui's lecture a week later that I had a chance to capture him. As I was walking down the hallways with Yang Ming I saw him exiting a room about ten yards away from me. I was going to be late for the class, but I had more important things than literature to take care of at that moment. _Forgive me, Gui!_

"Zhuo-gege!" I shouted at him, running as quickly as I could towards him. He looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression and dashed away as soon as he saw that it was me barreling towards him. "No way you're getting away this easily!" I shouted after him as he turned a corner. Though I wasn't a fast runner, I was determined. I turned the corner sharply and, barely dodging another student who was staring at Zhuo-gege's retreating figure with confusion, tackled him with a giant pounce, my momentum knocking him to the ground.

"Stop running!" I exclaimed as I sat on top of him, short on breath.

**Yang Ming:**  
>"Zhuo-gege!"<p>

What the hell? I really hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings until my sister suddenly yelled Ling Bin's name and dashed off, her battle aura nearly blinding. I stared after her as she chased Ling Bin around a corner and sighed. Guess she was skipping class today. Professor Min probably wasn't going to be too happy.

"Really," I huffed, "And she thinks that _I'm_ the freak."

**Gui:**  
>Ever since our date, which had ended so regrettably, Xiao Lan had been a little… distant. Sure, she'd saved me from getting sliced into cubes by Wicked, but we really hadn't made much contact afterwards. I tried to catch her after class and talk to her in-game, but it was getting very obvious.<p>

She was avoiding me.

Today I was going to confront her. I needed to find out what was up. Was she having second thoughts about me? What about her feelings towards Ling Bin? Was she regretting going out with me?

Students slowly made their way into the room and I watched as Yang Ming walked in alone. Odd. Maybe she was with Yun and Jing? No.

Xaio Lan was… absent?

I was about ready to pull my hair out.

**Zhuo Ling Bin:**

"Stop running!"

"That won't be a problem with you sitting on me," I grumbled. I really wasn't expecting her to come at me with a flying leap and introduce my face to the floor tiles. "Can I get up now?"

"No."

I sighed, she was so stubborn. "Can I at least roll over so I can see you?" She stood up, letting me turn so I was on my back and then sat back down on my stomach.

"Now, where have you been? You haven't been logging on to Second Life, you haven't been walking home with Yang Ming and me, and I haven't even seen you properly since I gave you a thrashing in-game!" She looked ferocious. Her nose was flared and her eyebrows were knitted together. "Tell me, _Zhuo Ling Bin_, what do I always call you?" She said each word slowly, emphasizing my name.

"Huh?" I was confused. Where had that last question come from? "You call me Zhuo-gege," I answered hesitantly.

"Exactly! Gege! Older brother! You're like a brother to me, okay? And as my older brother, we're family. And as my family, you can't get rid of me. You're stuck with me, gege!" Xiao Lan looked at me, her eyes pleading. "No matter how obnoxious family is, we're stuck together forever! Isn't that enough?" Her voice cracked and a tear ran down her cheek as she stared at me with a puppy dog eyes.

I sat up, Xiao Lan in my lap, and embraced her. She buried her face in my shirt and sniffled. "If that is really what you feel, then that's alright, Xiao Lan. But, as your big brother, I reserve the right to whoop Gui's little ass into the next century if he does anything to you."

Xiao Lan laughed and wiped her eyes. "If anything happens, you hold that right."

"Then," I started ruffling her hair, "If Xiao Lan wants me to be her big brother, I'll be her big brother." _We both may date other people and have fights, but I will always think of you as my first and only love._

**IN GAME:  
>Prince:<strong>

"Priiinnnncccee!"

"_Oof!_"I stumbled back as I was attacked by Gui with a violent hug upon entering Infinite Castle. He grabbed onto my arms and looked me right in the eye; his eyes were watering and his lip trembling. "Gui, please don't cry!" I said in alarm, my eyes darting around to try and find what was upsetting him.

"I can't help it!" Gui moaned, burying his face into my shoulder and sniffling pitifully "His highness is avoiding meeeee!" Gui broke out into violent sobs and tightened his grip on my arms, his wails of sorrow filling the entrance hall. I saw Lolidragon on the other side of the room snickering at me with Doll, who looked like she wanted to comfort the sobbing heap that was hanging on me. I gave Lolidragon a glare before remembering that I needed to ask her how the Wicked situation was. He was already online, which I discovered with a quick check at the interface.

I squirmed out of Gui's grip and ran over to Lolidragon, trading places with Doll who now stood over Gui. Gui kept his eyes on me as I approached Lolidragon, whimpering like a scorned puppy. "I'll tell you everything later, Gui! Promise!" I called back to him, watching as Doll patted his head and offered him a cookie from her pocket.

"How's Wicked?" I asked, guessing that he'd been scolded (not nearly as harshly as I had been, annoyingly) and put to work the second he logged on.

"He's fine, same as usual, I suppose. You smoothed everything out, then?" Lolidragon inquired.

"Um… With Wicked, yes… But, I guess I kind of neglected Gui while doing so." I looked back at Gui who was nibbling on his cookie in a corner. Doll was still trying to comfort him, but his heavy aura was overpowering.

"You might want to fix that…" Lolidragon suggested. I sighed and nodded. "Anyway, I just got a PM from YuLian, I need to go see her." She waved to me as she made her exit and I turned to Gui who was still sulking next to Doll.

"Come with me, Gui," I huffed. Gui instantly perked up and bounded over to me, smiling like crazy.

"Of course, Highness, I will follow you anywhere!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him off.

**Doll:**

"Doll doesn't think you should laugh at Gui-gege like that, Lolidragon!"

Lolidragon was just barely keeping herself from bursting into laughter, but she couldn't help snickering as Gui sobbed into Prince's armor. I looked over at poor Gui-gege, Prince never gave him enough attention. Even if Prince didn't love Gui back, Prince could still be a little nicer.

As soon as Prince left Gui to go over to Lolidragon I ran over to Gui, patting him on the head and trying to say comforting things. I felt in my pocket for the cookie I'd saved from lunch and handed it to him. He accepted without much thought and started to nibble at it while still curled up on the ground.

"Don't be sad, Gui-gege. Prince doesn't _hate_ you; he's not avoiding you anymore than usual." Wrong thing to say, apparently. Gui's eyes watered up all over again and tears spilled over his cheeks. I rubbed his back and sat down next to him. Poor Gui-gege.

"Come with me, Gui."

"See, he's not avoiding—"

I didn't get to finish before Gui had already popped up and darted to Prince's side, tears long forgotten. So was my cookie, which he had tossed aside in his hurry. I crossed my arms. How dare he throw away my cookie like that!

After they had left I stood up and brushed myself off. Looking down I saw that Gui had forgotten his guqin on the floor. I picked it up and figured that I should return it to him.

It took a while for me to locate Gui. I looked around at his usual spots before assuming that he must have still been with Prince. Prince was almost always in his chambers, so that was where I would look.

"Can Doll come in?" I asked in my best cute voice, poking my head into Prince's bedroom. Then, I saw them.

They were… kissing? My jaw dropped and I stared wide-eyed at them. They broke apart, Gui looking annoyed at my interruption and Prince blushing so hard that he we as red as a tomato.

"Doll just came to return this!" I said hurriedly, shoving the guqin at Gui and booking it out of Prince's chambers.

**Gui:**

"So, you were avoiding me because of Wicked?" I asked Prince after he had explained everything.

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would be a good idea to be around you so much when I was trying to talk to him. You understand, right?" Prince looked genuinely sorry and I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Of course I do. Just… tell me next time. Don't play with my poor heart like that!" I looked away, remembering the hurt that I had gotten after not being able to be around Xiao Lan or Prince.

"I'm sorry," Prince said and looked at his feet. "I really do want to be with you, though. It wasn't like I was avoiding you because I didn't like you."

"Prince, just… Just don't forget that I love you, okay?" Discovering that Prince had been avoiding me both in and out of the game had nearly given me a heart attack. I hadn't been able to teach or function properly with that weighing on me. As long as Prince knew that I really loved him, it would be okay, right?

Prince, who had been sitting on his bed until now, stood up and crossed over to me. "If I kissed you now, as a dude, would it be weird?"

"Depends," I said, "are you going to kiss me as Xiao Lan?"

"Of course," Prince said with a smile, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing his face close to mine. I held his waist and out lips met for the second time. We held each other blissfully, lips interlocked, for a few seconds before we heard a voice.

"Can Doll come in?"

We untangled our arms and separated in a flash. **You didn't lock the door?** I asked through a PM.

**I… Forgot… **Prince's face was tomato red, which was adorable, but I was annoyed at being interrupted again. Was a proper kiss too much to ask from this world?

"Doll just came to return this!" Doll threw my guqin at me and ran off like the wind. Prince and I just stood in stunned silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"Maybe… I should just tell them that I'm a girl. I mean, you and Lolidragon already know." Prince's face was scrunched up in thought as he said this. "So no one thinks about this the wrong way."

"Lolidragon knows?" I asked, appalled.

"And Jing, and Yun, and Zhuo-gege, and…" Prince counted on his fingers the people who already knew his secret. I groaned. Why did everyone else seem to know before me?

"On the other hand, we could just skip the whole female thing and say you assaulted me," Prince added, looking like she was honestly thinking about it.

"No way! I did _not _assault you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I keep saying "Just a few more chapters, like one or two!" but I've decided I honestly have no idea when this will end. This will come back to bite me in the butt, but I don't think this will take much longer to wrap up... maybe... _<strong>

**Love,  
>~Ninja<br>**


	7. Inappropriate Relationship

**IN-GAME  
>Prince:<strong>

"So, Prince-gege is actually Prince-jiejie?" Doll asked innocently, looking up at me from my bed as she casually licked a lollipop.

I had called a meeting for the Odd Squad. I figured that if I should tell anyone it was them, my team and closest friends. I'd warned Lolidragon that I planned on telling the Odd Squad and she was helping me fill in the blanks of my story. "Yes," I answered Doll, "but this secret doesn't go any further than this room, okay?" We were all in my bed chambers, all doors leading to the room closed and bolted, I wasn't taking any chances this time. "So none of that 'jiejie' stuff, okay Doll?"

Doll nodded and the room was quiet for a minute before Wolf spoke the question everyone else was probably thinking. "Why did you do it? Switch your gender, I mean."

"I wanted to prove that I could level up faster than my brother even without being able to use my husband to get items and the like. Anyway, as a guy, I'm doing pretty well, aren't I? Does my idiot twin have a castle _and _a band? I don't think so! He's got nothing! Ha!" I puffed up with pride and felt my head grow a few helmet sizes. _Take __**that,**__ Yang Ming! _I thought to myself, realizing just how far I'd come on my own hard work.

"Don't get too proud of yourself or your precious tiara won't fit anymore," Lolidragon warned me. "And it wasn't like you did it by yourself or anything, you always had an ultra-beauty with you," she added, puffing up herself.

"You're right," I agreed, knowing I would probably still be a level ten without the Odd Squad. "Thanks for always being by my side, YuLian." Everyone in the room laughed except for Lolidragon, who was glaring daggers at me. Yikes! If looks could kill, I'd be back to a level one just from her!

**REAL LIFE:**  
><strong>Feng Lan:<strong>

"They took it really well, I think. I thought they would be a little more… surprised, I guess," I said to Gui as he packed up his things from class. I was lounging in his chair, which was much more comfortable than any of the student chairs, as I waited for him to finish. I had decided to stay after class to be with him and Gui had offered to walk me home when he was finished cleaning up.

"Well, you are the weirdest of all of us, really. What's going to surprise them anymore?" Gui responded with a laugh.

I punched his arm, the closest part of him to me and scowled. "Oh, I'm the weirdest? I would have awarded that to you, personally."

"Oh, Xiao Lan, I could never beat you at anything," he said, sounding exactly like his in-game self. He offered me his hand, apparently ready to go.

"Yeah, nothing except an IQ test, _Professor,_" I muttered, but took his hand all the same.

We walked hand-in-hand down the hallways, which were all pretty much vacant as the next period had already begun. I really enjoyed the feel of his hand in mine, the way our fingers fit perfectly between the other's. I wondered if now would be a good time to attempt another kiss. Both of our previous kisses had been interrupted and it wouldn't count if we didn't end it on our own time.

We rounded a corner, almost running right into someone. We all jumped away from each other to avoid a collision. It took a second to register who we had almost run into.

"The dean!" I blinked in surprise and quickly tried to let go of Gui's hand, wondering if he would disapprove of our romantic stroll, but Gui wouldn't let my hand go.

"Ah! Just who I wanted to see! Would you mind terribly stepping into my office?" the dean asked good-naturedly. The dean was a short, balding man. He was extremely thin, which had always amazed and confused me, since I never saw him eat anything but junk food.

"Of course, Mr. Won. Just allow me to escort this young lady to the exit and I'll be right with you," Gui responded, flashing his best smile before giving me an apologetic look.

"Ah, well, actually… I want to see both of you." Mr. Won pushed up his glasses and looked at us seriously, which made my stomach drop. Was something bad happening? We followed Mr. Won to his office, Gui looking solemn the whole way, and that freaked me out more than being taken to the dean's office. Mr. Won took a seat behind his desk and gave us a brief one-over. Gui gave my hand a tight squeeze before he let go, my arm falling limply to my side.

_No! No! Don't let go! I'm scared here! _I thought, cursing the fact that reality didn't have a PM channel.

"The university has been quite a buzz concerning the both of you," Mr. Won said with a no-nonsense tone I only heard when he was talking to the university delinquents.

"I- it has?" I asked, my mouth dry. Had people found out my secret? Who would have told? Wolf-dage? No, he only knew I was a girl, I hadn't actually approached him yet as Feng Lan.

"May I ask what you're talking about, sir?" I looked at Gui, who was much more calm than I was. I decided I should let him handle the situation. Outside of Second Life, I wasn't really so great at the whole "Blood Elf" thing.

"I'm talking," Mr. Won continued, "about your inappropriate relationship! You, as the professor, should have better judgment! How dare you take advantage of your student," he spat at Gui.

"Don't talk to Gui like that! And he didn't take advantage of me!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands down on his desk in anger. This was about ten times more ridiculous than people finding out my secret.

"And you, Ms. Feng Lan, should not address your Professor so familiarly! Professor Min, I demand you end this right now!"

"I understand, Mr. Won. I will do what has to be done." I couldn't tell what Gui was thinking when he spoke. There was no emotion on his face. I was doubly scared now.

"I'm glad you've seen the light, Professor Min." Mr. Won looked stonily at Gui, and Gui stared emotionlessly back.

"I will take responsibility of my actions. Good bye, sir." Gui nodded to Mr. Won and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come, Ms. Feng Lan, I'll escort you out."

Tears brimmed up in my eyes. "No!" I pulled away from Gui's hand with a shout and ran out of the office. Why was this happening? Just as things had finally started to seem right, it all got screwed up again. Was Gui really going to break up with me after he had spent all of his time chasing me?

I had no idea where I was running. Tears were streaming violently down my cheeks. I rounded corner after corner, just trying to get away. I couldn't even go cry to Zhou-gege, he'd already left. There was one person who was still here, though.

There is was. I had run right to it, the university clinic. I barreled through the door to find Lee Tian Lang sitting in a chair reading. I hesitated, not sure what to do. "W- Wolf-dage?" I wimpered.

"Ms. Feng Lan!" He looked up when I entered. I had only been to the clinic once, but I must have really made a big impression for him to remember my name. If I hadn't been so upset already, I would have felt like an idiot. "What happened? Did you hurt something?" he asked, flustered. He jumped out of his chair and came closer to me awkwardly, looking like he didn't know what to do.

I sniffled and stepped closer to him, burying my face in his shirt. He was so much taller than me that my head barely reached his shoulders. "I'm Prince, you idiot," I sobbed, grabbing his white coat. I clung to his clothing like I was going to fall if I didn't, and with my knees trembling so much I probably would have.

**Lee Tian Lang:**

"I'm Prince, you idiot!"

Feng Lan's face was hidden in my shirt as she clung to me for dear life. I held up a hand and awkwardly patted her head.

"You're… Prince?" Well, that would explain why she had called me Wolf-dage when we had first met. Plus, Prince had told us he was actually female. Of course, that didn't really matter right now. There was a student sobbing on me. It was kind of my job to help her. The whole Prince matter could wait. "Why don't you explain what happened?" I offered, leading her to an empty bed and helping her sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhh! Suspense! :D<strong>

**I have to admit, I feel very evil as a author. I'm enjoying this. **

**Also, I'm trying to decide whether I should add the next chapter right after I write it and proof-read it or wait a week to kill you from the suspense. Bwahahaha!**

**Anyway, please tell me how you feel about this chapter. You are free to yell at me if I did a good job creating suspense. ^_^**

**~ Ninja**


	8. The End

**IN-GAME**  
><strong>Gui:<strong>

"Don't tell me she's not logging in tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Ex-nay on the e-shay!" Lolidragon growled at me quietly. "And I didn't say that. Just that Prince isn't on yet. He'll be here or he knows I'll skin him alive. This is mandatory training." Everyone else in the Odd Squad had already met up outside the area we were going to train in, The Black Forest. The only one missing was Prince. A few people were around, attacking mobs and collecting items dropped by them, but they weren't paying us much attention at the moment.

"Does anyone have any idea where sh— _Prince_ is?" I asked, correcting myself before another slip-up. I looked around the group, an everyone seemed clueless. Except Ugly Wolf. He looked almost guilty.

"Wolf…" I started.

Ugly Wolf's eyes were pointed at the ground, but in the instant that he looked up and met my gaze he knew he couldn't hide anything. "He might not be coming, okay? Prince paid me a visit today in real life sobbing over you, Gui. I really don't blame him if he decides to take a few days off."

Everyone gaped at Ugly Wolf, mouths hanging open. YuLian was the first to recover; she clapped her hands loudly to get out attention and announced we would be going in without Prince.

Everyone turned to leave, but I couldn't follow.

"I'm logging off," I announced.

"What?" Lolidragon asked, looking back at me.

"I need to talk to Prince."

YuLian huffed in annoyance. "We don't have a warrior to train with, and now our bard is leaving?"

Ugly Wolf put a paw on his wife's shoulder and gave me a nod. "Let him go, YuLian."

"Yes, Gui-gege needs to find Prince-gege and fix everything," Doll added.

Determined, I nodded back at them and signed off Second Life.

**REAL LIFE**

I pulled off my mask and sat up in bed. I had planned on talking to Xiao Lan in-game, but she had complicated things. I knew what the issue was and I knew what to do in our situation. I wasn't happy about the course of action I had to take to make everything right, but it really was the only solution.

I pulled on some clothes and left my apartment. It didn't take long to get to Xiao Lan's house by taxi, but the female driver kept trying to strike up a conversation with me. Most of the topics were obviously flirtatious and I did my best to ignore her.

I reached Xiao Lan's house and paid the taxi driver, sending her on her way. I paused outside the house, all the lights were out. Maybe she was asleep already. It was quite dark out, but I crouched down and scoured the ground for some small rocks, picking up a handful. Isn't this what they did in all those cheesy romance movies? Throw rocks at the window to grab the girl's attention or wake her up?

**Feng Lan:**

_Pak… Pak… Pak…_

I opened one eye and looked around. What the heck was making that noise? I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. The tapping sound seemed to be coming from the window. Maybe it was just a tree branch, hitting the glass in the wind. This seemed plausible, except for the fact that there wasn't a tree close to my window.

_Pak… Pak… Pak… CRASH!_

Something flew in through the window and landed on my floor. I turned on my bedside lamp and looked down to see that there was a rock the size of my fist in the center or my carpet, along with bits of broken glass.

"Oh crap! That wasn't supposed to happen," a voice said from outside.

Grabbing my slippers from under my bed, I stuffed them on my feet and went to my window. I lifted the (now broken) bottom pane and looked out to see who had broken my window. The light of my lamp reached out into the street just enough to make out Gui's figure. Seeing him made my heart clench up in my chest so much that I hurt. Averting my eyes, I spoke to him in a cold, even voice. "I don't want to see you, Gui."

"We need to talk, Xiao Lan. Can I come in?" It was too dim to see his face but I could imagine him giving me the same puppy-dog look he always gave me when I ignored him.

"No. Go away." I turned my back to the window.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

I sighed. While I didn't want to see him, I couldn't run from him forever. I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. Not one bit.

**Gui:**

The light in Xiao Lan's room went off. I hung my head and sat down on the walk outside her house. She was so stubborn, but I was keeping my word. I was going to stay right there until she talked to me.

_Click_

I looked up at the noise and saw that Xiao Lan had opened the front door and was standing inside, the light from the room behind her casting a shadow on her face.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked quietly as I entered her house, though if her brother was there it would take a lot to wake someone up when they were in Second Life.

"Parents are on a honeymoon. Again. They're gone so much I practically own the house. Brother's in Second Life." Xiao Lan shut the door behind her and started walking towards her living room. The atmosphere was horribly tense, making me wish again that I'd had a chance to talk to her right away, before our situation got out of hand.

"I guess I—" I started, but was cut off right away by Xiao Lan.

"If you're going to break up with me, just say it," she said bitterly as she sank into a sofa. "Though I think you're stupid for giving up as soon as things got hard. You spent so much time chasing after me even though you thought I was a _guy_ and now—" It was my turn to cut her off.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Xiao Lan."

**Feng Lan:**

"What?" That was pretty much all my brain could manage right then.

"I said, I'm not going to break up with you. I'd rather suicide myself to level one in Second Life." Gui's face was totally serious. He wasn't the type to joke when it came to his feelings, but I was still very confused.

"But… But you said… I mean, back at the…" Oh yeah, intelligence through my words being demonstrated perfectly right there.

"I said I would take care of it, didn't I?" A small smile played across Gui's handsome face and he sat down on the sofa next to me. "I've already handed in my resignation."

Again: "What?"

"If the dean is so worked up about a teacher being extremely in love with a student, then he just won't have a teacher anymore." Gui's smile grew larger and he leaned in to kiss me. Besides the fact that I was relieved that he wasn't in fact breaking up with me, something was bugging me.

"But, your job," I said, our lips a centimeter from each other.

"Do you have any idea just how many schools and universities are vying to get your genius boyfriend?" he asked with a chuckle and finished closing the distance between us.

Though I was reluctant to pull away, I managed to tear my lips from his long enough to look at him sternly and say "You know you're paying for my window, right?"

Gui grimaced. "Yeah, yeah. Your window can wait. Kiss me. Now."

I happily obliged.

**Gui:**

Explaining why I was sleeping on their couch to Yang Ming the next morning was a bit awkward, especially since he kept looking between Xiao Lan and myself and snickering and wiggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head, trying to push personal thoughts out of my mind as I got ready for class. It wouldn't be easy to break the news to the students that I was leaving.

"You look tired, Professor. Up late last night?" I looked up to see Yang Ming entering the class room with Xiao Lan following and looking at me apologetically as her brother gave me a suggestive wink. Xiao Lan scowled at him and whacked him over the head with her text book, making me laugh.

Soon enough it was time to begin class. All the students had taken their seats and were looking at me expectantly, the girls more than the boys.

"Before we start the lecture for today, I have some news to share with you all," I told the room.

"Is it good news or bad news?" one of the students called to me from the back. "Like, no more essays for the rest of the year?"

"Well, whether the news is good or bad is for you to decide." I leaned on my desk and took a deep breath. I took a moment to think about how to phrase what I was going to say before continuing. All eyes were focused on me, curiosity the main emotion of the room. "I just thought I should give you all fair notice. I have decided to resign from this university and take a job at one in the next city."

The room broke into exclamations and excited murmurs. A few students shouted to me, asking me why. One of the girls started crying. Xiao Lan and I met each other's gaze and she gave me a small nod, as if urging me to go on.

"I'm leaving for personal reasons. There are just certain… benefits that only that school can provide." Xiao Lan and I shared a smile. Being fifteen minutes by car away from each other wasn't exactly a perk since as her professor I saw her every weekday, but being able to openly be in a relationship was definitely a benefit if I ever saw one. "Anyway, we still have two weeks together before the semester ends and I change universities. I hope we can enjoy the remainder of our time as students and professor."

Feng Lan:

The death glare. Everywhere I looked, that's all I was getting. Many of the other girls in the class had been crushing on Gui and just about all of them knew about my relationship with him. Apparently, none of them had cared while he was still teaching at XX University, but now that he was leaving it was entirely my fault. Which it kind of was.

I stayed back after class after everyone left. I waved off my friends and brother as they exited, but after Gui noticed that I was the only one left he gave me an apologetic look and explained that he had stuff to do. "You can go on. I'll catch up with you later. Say, the coffee shop in twenty minutes?"

I pouted and averted my eyes. "Fine, I'll be waiting."

Gui laughed at me from across the room. "Don't give me that duck face. Get going." He shooed me off and I walked out into the hallway.

The congested hallways were just starting to clear up and students headed to their next classes and lectures or were going home for the day. As I started to leave the building, twisting through hallways and passing fellow students, I felt like someone was following me. I'd felt this before as Prince when girls would stalk me, but this felt different somehow. It almost felt malicious.

The hallways were nearly dead by now and I was less than fifty years away from the door when Cho, another girl from Gui's class, stepped in front of me to block my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cho asked dangerously.

"Really?" I responded, exasperated. "You're really trying to bully me? And alone? Honestly, that was pretty poorly thought out."

Cho crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "I'm not alone." And, just like that, three more girls from my class appeared from behind me.

"It's all your fault that Gui is leaving!" One of them exclaimed, catching the attention of the dozen or so people still around in the hallway.

"He made that decision by himself," I responded. I tried to keep my cool as the four girls surrounded me. I looked around at the people watching, surprised that the crowd had grown to almost twenty. None of them were going to help me?

"We know all about you two. You seduced him. I thought when we told the dean about your relationship you would have been smart enough to cut it off," Cho said, taking an intimidating step closer.

"Now you're going to pay for taking our Gui from us!" the third girl shouted, lunging at me. I dodged the attack with ease, but was still appalled that these girls were actually going to fight me over Gui.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd, now more than thirty-five people, started chanting. The girls kept coming at me with useless attacks and kept stepping out of their way. These girls probably did nothing but mooch of their husbands in Second Life and I doubted they'd even actually made a successful attack in their lives. Not getting hit without fighting back was easy for a seasoned warrior like me.

Suddenly, the chants stopped. The girls and I looked up to see what had caused the sudden lack of enthusiasm from our audience.

Gui was standing right behind me.

"Hello girls," he said with a dangerous smile. "I know we're all upset that I'm transferring universities, but I would truly appreciate it if you wouldn't take it out on my princess like this."

The girls all backed away a few steps, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Now, Princess Xiao Lan, shall we go get that coffee?" he asked me with a wink before leaning over and picking me up newlywed-style, making my belly turn and twist around. I blushed like a tomato as he carried me out of the university building, leaving a stunned group of students behind him.

Gui only lasted about thirty yards before having to set me down. I wasn't super heavy, but carrying a person long distances wasn't easy and he was kind of weak to begin with.

"I thought you had stuff to do," I said after he out me down.

"I do, but I heard the commotion. Students kept passing my room talking about a fight and I thought it best to see what was going on and break it up. I had no idea you were involved. Anyway, I'm not going back now." After he had stopped carrying me, we had just opted to hold hands and he gave mine a little squeeze. "Maybe I shouldn't leave. I don't want more fights because of me."

"It's not a big deal. They were more like irritating flies than attackers. They had no idea what they were doing. I'll live." I shrugged, catching sight of Gui's car up ahead.

"Either way, it's a nuisance. And I don't like being so far away from you." We reached the car and both got in.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't act like you won't be at my house every minute of the day we aren't in classes."

Gui smiled sheepishly. "I'll be there until you kick me out and bar the doors. I'd rather be starving to death slowly than not be around you. I love you, Xiao Lan."

Gui and I locked eyes. "I love you too." I meant it, with my entire being.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>WOOHOO! It's over! I've finally completed a story! That never happens! :D<br>I'm very proud of myself. Haha.  
>Anyway, thank you very much to everyone who has been reading. You're honestly the only thing that kept me on track. :P<br>If you don't like my ending, feel free to yell at me because I suck at endings.  
>NINJA OUT!<p>

~ Ninja


End file.
